Blood and Lust
by butterdean
Summary: BBxOC. BB encounters someone just like him, someone he can relate to. They both relish the experience. PWP.


**A/N:** lol I sneaked in a bit of james bond humor if ya can find it. Well, this is a very messed up oneshot btwn 2 killers. They are very sadistic and masochistic and it's DEFINITELY not for kids. Contains blood, gore, lemon, violence, language, and much more. View at own will! Plot bunnies wouldn't let me get away with not writing this. Anyways, Enjoy this totally awesome oneshot that kills your brain! First lemon, so here goes nothin!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! Why are you doing this?" a man writhed on the bed in agony as he was being cut repeatedly with deadly precision. It was obvious the strange man had done this sort of thing before. There was nothing the bleeding man could do to save himself because he was tied to the bed posts, his body making an X shape.

"Because… your blood is pretty." The man grinned and slashed his knife again, cutting the restrained man's forehead open. Liquid crimson was such a pretty color. He especially loved it on this man. Pleasure coursed through his body as he watched the man writhe. He licked up some blood with his tongue.

"You sick bastard! Just tell me who the fuck you are already!"

"I don't see how that information would be of any use to you, but you are getting quite annoying. I guess I'll tell you if you shut up. Except I still wana hear those pretty little screams of yours"

"Just tell me, goddammit!"

"I am the one named Beyond. Beyond Birthday." He watched the gears turn in the mans head. He started screaming more desperately to be released and began to writhe on the blood-soaked bed frantically.

"Now, now, don't wiggle so much. You'll only die faster."

"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"We agreed that you'd stop talking if I told you my given identity, remem—"

BOOM! The door was kicked open and in walked a girl/woman dragging a man's body behind her. He was desperately trying to escape her and the rope that tied his wrists. He kicked and flailed with tears streaming down his red face like waterfalls. A strip of silver duck tape muffled his screams, somewhat, from the partying world outside. The thud of the bass helped, too.

"Fucking wimp" she mumbled and kicked him in the spine. She walked on him and closed the door. When she turned around, she just now noticed the two men who were previously in the room.

"Uh…hi…awkward…" She nervously stated. To make herself feel better, she walked back up to stand on the man's head and neck; a muffled scream was audible. "Do you want me to go? I know your using this room, and all, but there's nowhere else for me to take him that I like to see his rubies spilled." She stated while continuing to abuse the man under her.

"You love blood, too?" BB questioned while warming up to this ordinary, but delicious girl. She had red and black hair that went down to her waist. Her red eyes were exactly like his—no, were the same. She also had shinigami eyes, which would explain why he couldn't see her life span. Her skin-tight clothes outlined her delectable frame, and oddly enough, she was barefoot. She was very pale, like a porcelain doll.

"Yes, I do. Do you mind me using this room for me to take care of, well this lovely blood-bag? And, who are you?"

"I am Beyond Birthday. And, I don't mind at all. As long as you become my slave for tonight miss..?" He smirked slyly as he dug the knife into his victim's arm and he let out a scream. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" he smirked and made new gashes along the man's legs. "Whoops! I kinda destroyed your main artery in your thigh. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Good-bye." BB lapped up some of the blood then left the body to be drained entirely on the bed. He sat on the corpse and sucked on his knife, cleaning it.

"Eh, why the hell not? And I am Valeska Verchinski, or VV or just V, Master." she shrugged and laughed. It sounded…like deaths laugh—the most beautiful sound ever to be heard in the history of beautiful sounds ever to be heard. (A/N: lol, that's a mouthful)

She stepped off the man and dragged him toward a chain that hung from the ceiling. With her astounding strength, she lifted up the doomed man and hung him limply on the hook by his arms. She turned back to Beyond and asked in a playful voice, "May I torture him now, Master?" She giggled at his new pet name '_This is gonna be so much fun! I love this game!'_

"Yes, you may." He watched as she took two sickles out of her belt. She grinned and laughed sadistically as she began to tear the man's shirt to shreds (with her hands first) and then turning his skin into ribbons that fell to the floor in a bloody heap (with the sickles). All the while, Beyond Birthday was growing harder by the second. He couldn't resist walking over as she was shaving off the man's nose, one layer at a time.

"Hmm, I only gave you permission to torture him, not to kill him. Looks like I'll have to punish you." He smirked as he kissed the side of her neck and rubbed her sides and tummy. She leaned into him and moaned as he bit down on her ear—hard—until it bled.

"I guess you'll have to punish me, Master." She laughed and it was so intoxicating to Beyond Birthday that he could no longer resist her. He flung her around and pinned her against the wall. He began licking and biting his way down to her chest. He viciously ripped off her black t-shirt (which was a huge turn-on) and destroyed her black silky bra. He greedily began sucking and biting her nipples with his moist mouth. She instinctively put her hands in his hair as he moved down to her black leather pants. Deciding he didn't want to bend down, he roughly shoved her down onto the blood-soaked ground, receiving another moan of pleasure from VV. He knelt down and forcibly removed her pants, revealing lacy panties. He moaned in lust of how sexy his bunny-slave looked. He ripped off his blood-soaked white t-shirt and bloody jeans. He was now only left in his black, silky boxers.

They were covered from head to toe in blood, but they attacked each other lips and tongues with their own in a war-dance of lust. BB pushed her down hard onto the cold, white, bloody ground mercilessly as he ground his hips into hers in rhythm to the vibration and thud of the bass outside and bit down on her neck hard, making her even more wet than she already was. He ripped off his boxers and her sexy, lace panties. He immediately slammed his 9-inch dick into her, causing her to cling onto him. He began pounding into her mercilessly as she moaned in painful pleasure. But pain to them was pleasure, so they were in pure bliss. She dug her nails into his back, making blood gush out, pleasuring them both. "Harder!"

"I don't believe you asked nicely." He teased VV as he slowed his pace to an unbearable rate.

"Ah…n-noo, please..."

"Please what?" he teased, slowing down even more.

"FUCK ME HARDER, MASTER!" BB smirked at that.

VV cried as he picked up the pace, slamming his dick into her at a rate that seemed impossible for humans. He lifted her legs over his shoulders so he could get even deeper inside her, while continuing to fuck her like a rabbit. "I…..gonna….AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she cummed more intensely than ever before. Her walls tightening around his dick made him spill his seed into her. They stayed in that position for a while and panted like dogs. Beyond removed himself from inside her and laid down beside her, both taking part in a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** well, I did warn you. Enjoy your next couple seconds or minutes as a zombie. Well, if it was good enough to turn you into one. did ya find the james bond parody? your an idiot if ya didnt. come on! its obvious! beyond is almost the same as bond! *face-palms*

Anyways, This was my first lemon. So, thoughts?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
